He Was
by imbadnews
Summary: Literati. When Jess visits Rory at Yale that night. I know people have probably already written this but PLEASE try it!


**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls.**

**This takes place where Rory is outside of her dorm with Dean and Jess comes**

Rory walks with Dean up to her dorm room and Rory fumbles through her bag, looking for her key. She looks up and smiles reassuringly.

"Uh, thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem."

"Well now I know that he wasn't my type." Rory laughed and Dean joined.

"Why? Because he was a drinker?"

"Yes, that and the fact that he just walked out." Rory finally got the keys and held them up. "Got em."

"Good, good." Dean hesitated, staring down at his feet.

"What?" Rory smiled amusingly.

"Uh, huh?" Dean jumped quickly out of his daze.

Rory smiled. "You look like you have something else to say."

"No-I-I just…" Dean was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a figure standing there. The figure walked up to them and into the light where they realized there stood Jess.

"What are you doing here?" Rory drew her attention to Jess.

"Rory I have to talk to you." Jess got right to the point. He glanced at Dean who was biting his tongue not to yell at him for hurting Rory.

"Dean…you should go." Rory sighed.

"Not a chance!" Dean said loudly.

"Dean please, go, you should go home."

"No!"

"Dean, I'm fine."

Jess gave Dean a look and with that, Dean walked quickly out the doors.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? What can we possibly talk about?" Rory turned around and opened the dorm door. She walked in and Jess followed.

"Us."

"There is no 'us' there's a you and a me but there's definitely not an 'us.'" Rory walked over to her boxes and started closing them.

"How do you know?"

"I knew the second you drove away in your car." Rory shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"'I love you' Sound familiar?"

"Thanks for the recap."

"God Jess you are such a hypocrite! You are coming in here asking for some sort of forgiveness and then you act like a jackass." Rory threw a towel on the ground in anger.

Jess reached down and picked up the towel. "Can we just talk like 19 year olds?" He asked quietly. Rory noticed the sincerity in his voice and breathed out.

Rory sat down on a next to Jess.

"If I ask you what you have to say to me, do you promise to not walk out that door?" Rory motioned towards the door and stared at her hands.

"Do you promise to answer?"

"Maybe." Rory smiled a bit. "What do you have to say to me?"

Jess sighed and stood up and started pacing in front of her. "I just-"

"You what?"

"Come away with me." Jess stopped and looked into her eyes.

Rory stared at him. "WHAT?"

"Let's go!"

"Go where? Are you crazy?"

"Probably. Do you wanna be with me?"

Rory raised her eyebrows. This was all a shock. "Oh my god. This is soooo not happening!" Rory got up and walked into her dorm bedroom that only had a mattress and a desk in it. Jess followed again.

"Do you wanna be with me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Rory swooshed around to face him.

"We have to get out of here. Move to New York and start out new! We aren't going to work it out in Stars Hollow, we just have to get away."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rory repeated constantly, now pacing like Jess did earlier.

"You know we are supposed to be together! You knew it and I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago!" Jess pointed at her.

"What? Oh my god! No!"

"Rory! Don't say no unless you really mean it!"

"Where would we go?" Rory stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Just, away! Out of Connecticut!"

"NO! I can't do this! No!"

"Don't keep saying no unless that is how you truly really feel!" Jess stopped and breathed heavily, staring at Rory while Rory stared back.

After a moment of silence and in the same position, Rory closed her eyes. All of her feelings came back, she just couldn't say anything.

"You can depend on me now….I'm reliable." Jess whispered.

"…..No…."

Jess stood in a straight position. He stared at her, not believing her answer. Rory stared back, not believing what she just said either.

Jess turned around and looked back one more time. He slowly made his way out of the dorm bedroom and then out the exit of the suite.

Rory sat there, tearing up because she was allowing the one she loved to get away…again. "No. No!" She said to herself again and jumped up. She ran out the bedroom and out the suite exit and stopped. Jess was just about out the door.

"Jess!"

Jess stopped and smiled, still not turning around. Then he slowly turned around.

"Don't leave, please." Rory cried. Jess smiled. Rory ran as fast as she could until she was in a full lock in Jess's arms. After a tight hug, Rory looked up at him and kissed him gently with all of her emotions and his mixed together, that was lost a year ago, but was back.

**This is not a one parter just so ya know. Review and then I'll write more. ****J**


End file.
